


A Winchester is Always Right

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Non-consensual kiss, and cute one shot, but not as bad as it sounds, just a fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Sam and you never agree on anything. One day Dean gets enough of your games.





	A Winchester is Always Right

Sam was smart. There was no way of getting around that but did he always have to be right?! Sure the dragons had been holding up in the exact sewer system he had said they would and sure you had gotten to Dean and the girls in time to save all of them because you had gone with his gut and not yours but it still pissed you off. 

“You okay Y/N?” Dean’s eyes found yours through the rearview mirror and you just gave him a quick nod even though your blood was boiling.

“She is just pissed I was right,” Sam chuckled from the front seat next to his brother and you immediately gave the back of his seat a solid kick.

“OUCH!” Sam’s back shut forward before he twirled around and stared at you looking just about as pissed as you were feeling, “why the hell do you have to be so violent all the time?” 

“Why the hell do you have to be such a jerk!” you spat back and Sam’s eyes immediately narrowed. 

“Here we go…” Dean mumbled to himself as his brother bend as far over the seats as his giant body would let him. 

“You know what Y/N!! If you would just shut up and listen every once in a while then maybe you would learn enough about hunting to be right every now and again!” You just starred at Sam for a minute before you grabbed your headphones out of your duffel back beneath Dean’s seat and put them on, “what the hell are you doing?” Sam kept staring at you. 

“What? I can’t hear you?” you almost shouted as you turned up the volume and pointed to the headphones. 

“Yeah really mature Y/N!” Sam mumbled as he went back to sit facing forward in his seat only to notice Dean shaking his head next to him, “you got something to say too?” 

“When you are in that mood little brother…” Dean sent Sam a cheeky grin, “nope!”

Sam sent his brother his best bitch face but all he got in return was another cheeky grin so he decided to get some sleep instead. There was a long drive ahead of them and Sam knew Dean wasn’t planning on stopping before they were at least halfway home. 

Your mood didn’t improve when Dean informed you there was only one vacant room at the motel he had pulled over at and it was too late to keep driving. 

“Whatever!” you mumbled I am gonna get us some grub. “Cheeseburger extra onions and a salad right?” You looked back and forth between the brothers. Sam just nodded still sulking and Dean handed you some money and his car keys. “Get us some beer while you are out.”   

“Don’t ding it,” Sam pulled a face at you, “you don’t want to spend a night in a room with two pissed of Winchester’s!” 

“You may be the smarter one  _Sammy_ ,” you made sure to speak just as calmly as you would to a 4 year old, “but I am the better driver and you know it!” 

You slammed the door behind you leaving Sam with his mouth open without a chance to bite back at you and Dean laughed. “Well she is right on that one!” 

“Whatever!!” Sam practically pouted making Dean laugh even harder, “I’m taking a shower.” 

Dean went to the bathroom leaving Sam in the room alone with his laptop and he didn’t return until minutes before you did. “Wow that was a long line!” you announced as you threw the back on the table and set the beer down next to it, “I am gonna take a quick shower before we eat…” 

“You wanna wait on that one unless you wanna shower in cold water,” Sam looked up from his laptop and nodded towards his brother ready to call it a truth with you but apparently you weren’t on the same terms. 

“Really you are an expert on how much a motel water heater holds now too?” you starred at him as you grabbed a towel out of your back and headed for the bathroom. “No but I do know my brother a hell of a lot better than you do,” he shouted after you.

“Maybe you do wanna…” Dean’s words trailed out as you slammed the door behind you, “wait a bit.” He added before turning to Sam biting his lip, “well that is not gonna make her any happier!” 

You were practically shivering when you made it out of the shower. Partly from the freezing water and partly because Sam once again had been right about something and his “I told you so” almost made you go for your gun. 

“Sorry sweetheart,” Dean mumbled handing you a beer, “I tried to stop you!” 

“It’s okay,” you nodded as you took the beer and dug into the bag to get your own food, “oh so you are pissed at me for trying to save you from showing in ice water but not at him?” 

“Yeah ‘cause he is not being a damn jerk about it!” you snapped back at Sam making Dean roll his eyes and sigh loudly. 

“Really and I am the jerk! What does that make you?” Sam stood up and you with him as you shouted back, “I don’t know why don’t you tell me since you are the one that know everything?!” 

Sam just calmly smirked at you making your blood boil even harder, “I never said I know everything. It is just a hobby of mine to prove you wrong honey!” 

“Well that is it,” Dean jumped off his seat and grabbed you around the waist and put you back on your feet just as you were flying over the table ready to strangle his brother but instead of the scolding you as you expected, Dean pressed his lips against yours making you freeze up and Sam yell from behind him. 

“Dude what the hell?!!” 

Dean released his hold on you and turned to face his brother just as your fist hit his upper arm, “yeah what the hell Dean!!!” 

Dean smirked and shook his head looking back and forth between the two of you, “oh now the two of you agrees?!” 

Dean grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, “why don’t you two just fuck and get it over with before you give me a damn stroke! I’ll sleep in the car!” 

You and Sam both stood frozen to the spot staring at the door the older Winchester had disappeared through before slowly looking at each other. Within seconds you were being pulled together as if by magnets. Tongues dancing and hands everywhere as cloth fell to the floor and the two of you stumbled towards one of the beds. 

Maybe a Winchester was always right after all….


End file.
